After the accident
by JFQueenB
Summary: Blair is in hospital and Dan struggle with the strong feeling that he feels for her. I think Dan and Blair together is the best that could have happened to Gossip Girl. Then I decided to Dair happen here.  I hope you enjoy.
1. Chapter 1: The Hospital

**LOUIS****THIS****STORY****DOES****NOT****EXIST****AND****BLAIR****IS****NOT****PREGNANT.****IS****MY****FIRST****TIME****WRITING****AND****I****HOPED****YOU****LIKE****.**

**Introduction**

A loud noise and a terrifying scream echoed in her mind like a broken record, something warm running down her face and a strong odor penetrated her nostrils leaving the dizzy. Blair tried to move, but her whole body ached especially a point between your chin and neck, her head throbbed almost unbearable make a move, but she managed to move a little bit just to see Chuck, unconscious and bleeding at her side. A cry was stuck in her throat, she was in shock, felt the pressure in your head to increase and then decrease making your eyelids get heavy, noise and odor subsided to be replaced by nothing but silence, and was well known that Blair I was losing consciousness.

**The hospital**

Blair wake up with a white light in her face, her eyes were glazed over the world revolved around her and her body was aching all over. She could not recognize the place, only a major blonde who was leaning against the chair on your left.

Serena, where I am?

B. you wake up!

Why do you make this like something supernatural?

I don't know, maybe because you had an accident. How are you feeling?

My vision is blurred a little, and my whole body hurts, my head is a mess.

Do you remember?

I was in the car with Chuck and suddenly there came a noise and then a few flashes... wait a second, where is Chuck?

Blair, you just woke up and. ..

Serena where is he?

He's in surgery; the doctors are doing the best they can.

But…

But his situation is still complicated.

Oh my god.

It'll be okay B.

I need see him.

Now you can't. But when he goes to the room I take you up to him.

I can't go now?

No, because you also hit the first head and second you need to stay under observation and they will do a battery of tests on you.

Serena? I'll get a coffee, you ... Blair.

Serena saw the face of Dan change when he saw Blair. He didn't say a word, except the trivial; from the moment she told him about the accident. He just sat there, sometimes walking up the shutters of her room and stood staring after it as if the hurt he came back to sit down and put his head in his hands, there was a moment that Serena could have sworn I heard him whisper: "Save her, please, him too ..." She cut her heart to see him that way, but now that Blair woke up, cut your heart to see him look at it with the same look that was once yours.

I'm going to tell my mother that you woke up, and Dorota who is at home waiting for Eleanor.

My mother is coming?

And Cyrus, and also your father, they took the first flight after I told them about the accident. Now I go to my mother, trying to get news of Chuck.

Do that.

Serena stood up kissed the forehead of Blair. And walked to the door where Dan stood, wondering if she should leave them alone. Dan did not even look at her, his eyes were arrested in Blair, Serena wanted to somehow pull this look on his face, but nothing could be done, now.

Dan was extremely happy to see that Blair was awake, but when he saw the bandage on her forehead the memories of her being charged in the hallway while the doctors tried to save her life devastated him, he couldn't move were reliving the terror to see her that way. Until her voice brought him back to reality.

Humphrey?

He walked to the chair in which Serena was and sat down, words stuck in his throat, there was so much that he would speak, but nothing seemed to do justice to all that he meant.

How are you?

Aside from a few scratches, a heads confused and blurred vision, fine.

I'm sorry.

I'm fine, what worries me is Chuck.

He'll be fine.

I hope so; Serena said that the doctors aren't very positive.

They do not know Chuck, the guy has nine lives. You will see in a moment he raises that bed and go have a drink.

That sounds like him.

Blair smiled and Dan could not hide his admiration for her in that moment. As a spoiled brat, who cared only their social status, has become this amazing woman who runs after what you want without measuring efforts to achieve, and that can make you lose your breath away with just a smile.

What?

Nothing, I just ...

What is it?

I'm really glad you're okay.

If by okay you mean whit this ridiculous clothes and no makeup. I think the right word is horrible.

He just looked at her; he doesn't trust himself to answer this question. The truth is he doesn't trust in himself so close to her. But in some way he didn't get if it moves away.

Blair undid the smile that up to now danced in her face; she was perplexed with the intensity that Dan looked at her. Something shone in his eyes, but she didn't get to identify. Dan didn't get to impede himself of looking for the mouth of Blair, immediately the image of the kiss shone in his mind, with fear of letting to appear where his thoughts were he looked at the door. With fear that his voice betrayed him, he cleaned the throat and said:

It is better I go, you need to rest.

Believe me I slept all day, the last thing that I want is to rest.

Blair was afraid that if she closed the eyes to the images of the accident tormented her again, Dan leaned to hold her hand, in the same way that he did in the day that she heard Chuck and Reina talking, he looked in her eyes and in some way, he knew exactly what say.

Its okay, nothing will happen.

Serena was lacerated, her mother has just given announce of Chuck, and she didn't know as reacting, Chuck became a very important person in her life he was really a brother, and she have say to Blair about Chuck, she was about to open the door when she saw for the window, Dan holding the hands of Blair that slept calmly in the bed, and the form that he looked left Serena uncomfortable, maybe because she thought that he would be only like this with her, she was wrong.

Dan, I need talk with you.

What happened?

Chuck left the surgery room and the doctors said that he is in coma.

Oh my God. Serena you can't tell this to Blair right now.

Dan you heard what said, Chuck is in coma, he is my brother and he has been a great friend for you

I know, I just… Never mind, the doctor said something more?

No, they only said to wait. They cann't make anything else.

I am Sorry, Serena.

Telling that, Dan hugged Serena, and she can remember how it was to be to his side, all of the things that they passed; it's not possible that he has forgotten everything, she didn't get to understand why she leave him. But on that moment she decided that she would lose him again.

_**Continue to the next chapter: Going to the Hudson.**_

_**Please if you like or even if you don't leave comments so I can improve ..**_


	2. Chapter 2: Going to Hudson

**English is not****my first language.****So if you have****a mistake****, sorry.**

**2. Going to Hudson.**

During the period that Blair was in the hospital Dan visited her every day, sometimes carrying movies, other books, but every day he would see her. Sometimes he stopped Chuck's room before going to see it, but today as he stood in the room with Chuck, Dan heard someone crying and as he approached Blair was next to Chuck, tears bathed her face and she looked devastated, he always knew that Blair loves Chuck, but somehow seeing her there, crying beside his bed made him see that all the time he spent at her side he sought a way to get her to see, and now he was sure she would never feel anything for him. Unable to see the scene for one minute he left the door and left.

Mother?

Hi dear, you woke up. Serena came here and you were sleeping.

Blair noted that his mother was holding something, perhaps a book she did not see the right, but by turning Blair noted that the stack of DVD's that Dan brought seemed intact, which showed that he had not brought new, perhaps he had brought a book .

Mother, Dan brought me a book?

No, dear, in fact he did not come visit you today.

No?

No, I found a little strange, he didn't fail to see you one day. Serena also found it strange; she said she would call him.

And she called? Did something happen?

I'm sure it's okay.

Maybe he's writing, Humphrey is like a child when he has something to write. Speaking of which, what are you reading?

In fact, I found this book on your shelf, I think you've read is called ... Inside a ... Dan Humphrey. Wait, this book was written by Dan, and I thought that he had a vocation to the waiter.

I don't read, but should be about a Brooklyn boy who falls for a blond girl on the Upper East Side with a best friend of the evil that does everything to ruin his life. Humphrey is very predictable.

So Serena is Sabrina, which makes you Clair.

See, too predictable.

I do not know, maybe you're underestimating him. I think you should read this book.

No, I told him I wouldn't read and he said okay. He didn't want to ruin our friendship.

And do you ever wonder why?

No, why should I? He didn't want me read what he wrote about me, and I don't want read the horrific way he described me. We are good about that.

Mrs. Waldorf I have good news. You'll leave the hospital tomorrow, we check in your exams and everything is fine.

What about Chuck?

I'm sorry. Mr. Bass is still unconscious. Now I leave you. You need to rest. Before you leave, I will return here to examine you again.

Thank you doctor.

You're welcome. Now if you'll excuse me.

When the doctor left, Eleanor sat down next to Blair, she never questioned Blair's relationship with Charles, but for some time she has been questioning whether it is the right person for your daughter, especially after some things were clarified. Eleanor was never a very present mother, she knew that, but watches your daughter know that she could lose her, made her realize all that lost the life of Blair. She had to know her own daughter, and knowing that everything that followed Gossip Girl Blair lived nearby, she started there. Most read news involving her daughter and was amazed how Blair dealt with many people, but deep down she knew that this behavior of the bad girl Blair was her fault, at least most. Gossip Girl Blair shows two sides, a good and a bad girl. But She was proud of the woman who became Blair.

Blair now that we're alone, I think this is the right time to confess something to you.

You're pregnant!

What? No I'm not pregnant. I read Gossip Girl.

So what? Do not worry until Mr. Humphrey that is totally anti-UES read.

I read all the posts that involve you.

Why?

When Serena told me you had an accident, only the possibility of losing you ... I panicked, I saw how much of your life I had lost, and I decided to see Gossip Girl seeking to know more about you.

Gossip Girl always uses the worst of us; you must think I'm a terrible person.

Maybe in the beginning, but I'm proud of you daughter.

What? Pride?

Why would I not be? You stood firm beside the Charles when he lost his father, fought with Georgina for Serena, helped her several times, and daughter, what you did to get into Yale, and all that time at NYU, to attempts to stage. You are amazing.

You've read the bad parts?

I'd rather not list them because it was strange enough to read them.

Blair couldn't remember the last time she and her mother talked that way, maybe it never happened. Although she was smiling, Blair noted that his mother's face showed concern.

What happened?

Blair I don't want Blair invades your life, but I was thinking if Charles still is the right guy for you? I mean, many things happened, you two have changed. You specifically.

Chuck finally became the man I knew he could be. And he is the only one who understands me.

I'm just saying that maybe you two can't be completed as before. And from what I see he is not the only one who understands you, is there anyone who can see who you really are, but you have trying so hard to bring back the past that is not seeing what is right in front of you.

Who?

Hey B. How are you? Hi Eleanor.

Serena, I'm fine the doctor say that I can left tomorrow.

That's great!

Since you are here Serena, I'll give an output. Maybe get something to eat. You want something?

No Thanks.

I pass, no more hospital food for me.

Eleanor leaves and Serena sitting in the chair next to Blair and is surprised to find "Inside" on the table.

You are reading the Dan's book.

I don't. My mother is.

Eleanor? What did she tell you about that?

She said I was underestimating Dan. I know he said the book was fiction, but really this is just a diary where you are the star and I the villain.

Actually, you're the protagonist.

What?

You are the star of the book of Dan.

Wait a second, so that is the reason you are so strange after read his book.

I was jealous, I thought that I was the great love of Dan, but I was wrong.

Serena you must be mistaken. Dan is just a friend. He took me to Chuck to make us together.

This is Dan, he has a hero complex. B But deep down you knows that have something going on between you.

Nothing is happening, I chose Chuck. Dan is just a friend.

If you're so sure about that, okay. Just don't get playing with Dan, he doesn't deserve that.

Spoke to the girl who plays with his feelings for three years.

Anyway, I lost him.

It is my impression or your feelings for him are returning?

It doesn't matter anymore, He is ... in Hudson. Did you know that he went to Hudson?

What are you talking about?

Rufus just send me a message, Dan called him saying he needed to get away from Manhattan and apparently he used Jenny as an excuse.

So that's why he didn't visit me today.

But, I saw Dan coming out of hospital today. When I was in the elevator I saw him through the hall.

I don't see him today, I spent time in Chuck's room, but I do not think he would have gone without knowing why I wasn't in my room, and my mother also didn't see him.

He saw you with Chuck.


	3. Chapter 3: The return

**Sorry****for the delay****, I hope you ****enjoy this****chapter.****And****any comments****, even ****criticism,****are welcome****.**

**3. The return.**

Dan was on the porch of his mother, he thought that if he left Manhattan would leave behind what made him go, he was wrong. Blair didn't go out of your head, and as much as he tried, she was still in his thoughts. How can he get carried away like that? As he fell in love with the girl that one day he called the shot, a luxury prostitute in the body of a girl nasty? He recalled that his father told him that day: he had something like this that makes girls be like that, and he generally like that, he was right. Blair charms him for being exactly the way that she is. Anything else, only Blair.

Dan, what is happening to you?

Jen, I don't realize that you were here.

I could see that. You were all thinking I bet this is related to the reason you came.

What makes you think there is something?

First, I'm your sister and I always knew when something happened, and second, you're leaving New York without saying a word to anyone, and without warning, something must have happened. So what happened?

I will not get rid of you, right?

No, you don't.

Okay, you've read my book?

You have been very subtle in the choice of names, seriously Dan? Sabrina, Claire, Dylan ... only those who did not know you for not knowing who is who. But one thing confuses me.

What is it?

The way you described the Blair I could never imagine that you saw she that way.

It's the truth. I can't understand how I don't see before.

You were blinded by the golden light of Serena!

Seriously Jen, I do not know how I did not see that she is intelligent, intuitive, funny, even if the subject of laughter is always an irony, and she...

OMG!

What?

You are in love with her.

What are you talking about? I'm not in love with Blair.

You want try again? Because I don't believe and you?

I don't know what is happening to me, Jen. As much as I try, how do you kill a feeling? Because I've tried everything and it's still there.

I do not understand how this happened.

Nor do I understand, but somehow it happened. When I realized what was happening it was too late, she had already taken hold of my thoughts. And when we kiss was much more difficult to get it out of my head ... I care about her Jen, that's why I'm here. If I were a little closer to her, I could ruin everything I've been trying to maintain. I needed to get away; it was hard enough to hand it to Chuck ... I just, I can't stay with her now.

Wait a minute; you gave Chuck to Blair, even falling in love with her?I wasn't an option, never was. Blair loves Chuck, and he loves her, you can see in their faces.

You got to see? What are you? Masochist?

No, I was at the bar with Serena.

Serena knows?

About what I feel for Blair? I think so, why?

Dan!

What? She's my friend.

No, She is you ex-girlfriend, and now she knows that you fell in love with her best friend. This is not good.

Serena and I are just friends.

Dan during these three years, you and Serena are over and back several times and even after Paris, you still wanted to return.

I know. I just do not feel that way more for her.

How do you know that is not confusing feelings?

Because when I hugged Serena I felt like hugging you, like my sister. And Blair ... She can move me in a way that could not even Serena, and when she's in my arms I... I do not know. And now with the accident, when I saw her on the stretcher, bleeding...

What accident?

Dad doesn't call you? Blair and Chuck had an accident after they left the party. Blair is awake and recovering, but Chuck is ... He is in coma.

Oh My God!

And last time I saw Blair she was crying beside his bed.

You have been a friend to her until now; you think that she will not notice you gone?

It's the Blair we're talking about; she probably did not realize that I'm not there.

Dan Your phone is ringing.

Who is mother?

It's ... Blair.

It seems that you were wrong, will not answer?

No. I'm going back to NY.

But you said you needed a break.

You were right, if I walk away now she will realize that something is wrong, and the last thing I need to know is that I...

Are in love with her.

Exactly.

Perhaps this should happen.

Are you crazy?

Dan think well, you came here to get away right?

Right.

But the only way you can get away from her if she is like, and trust me, Blair would never buy any story that you invented to get out of NY. She'd find out the truth.

And what do you suggest I do? Tell her how I really feel? Jen I do not want to lose her friendship.

And you think that avoiding it, especially now that she needs you, would not affect the friendship of yours?

Do not confuse me with your wisdom.

I do not understand how Blair did not realize you ta falling for it, Erick know, Dad knows, Serena knows ...

And Chuck... Long story.

See? As Blair has not yet discovered?

Because I'm a very subtle.

Ah, Dylan, Sabrina and Clair are a sign of it.

Right. Hey Jen I missed you.

Me too. But go, maybe you can find her today.

That is what I want.

_**The next chapter will**____**test the**____**self**__**-**__**control**____**of**____**Dan**____**and**____**Blair**____**...**____**And**____**a**____**character will be**____**added**__**.**_


	4. Chapter 4: Roman Holiday in real life

**Sorry****for the delay****, I hope you ****enjoy this****chapter.****And****any comments****, even ****criticism,****are welcome****.**

**4. Roman Holiday****in real life.**

Blair held her cell phone with impatience, since she left the hospital this morning she tries to talk to Dan, wanted to know if everything was OK. After all, she had no news of him for two days, but when she realized what was doing dropped the phone on top of the table beside her bed, since when she cares so much about Humphrey? It should be the boredom, the doctor recommended that she remain at home and her mother thought it best to spend these days away from her business for a complete improvement. But she was bored, had ordered the subordinates to college, get her overdue tasks and solve most of them, wouldn't go so well as when she did, but it was an advance. And with Serena planning something with Nate, Blair had no one but Dorota.

- Dorota.  
>- Yes, Miss Blair.<br>- Let's do something, maybe go to the park or watching a movie.  
>- Excuse me miss Blair, but I just ask permission from your mother on the phone to get away, was coming to speak to Miss when I heard your call.<br>- And what could be so important to make you move away and leave me alone in this house?  
>- Ana has a fever and I need to take her to the pediatrician.<br>- Oh, she is sick, that is a good excuse. You can go.  
>- Thank you Miss Blair.<br>With Dorota gone the only option was to watch a movie alone, or check Gossip Girl, but Blair had been doing this for a minute and there was nothing interesting, and watch the movie alone with no one to discuss further is not good. A knock on the door had renewed her hopes, perhaps Dorota its back.

- Dorota, since Ana is better, let's watch Roman Holiday, so maybe you can tell a story that does not traumatize the Ana like that in Poland you have been telling her.

- I do not think that is a good idea Dorota daughter likes of Audrey, I mean, she was a wonderful person, but if Ana will finish like you?  
>- Humphrey, what are you doing here? Last time I checked you were in Hudson.<br>- Yeah, I needed to talk to Jenny, wait a minute you checked where I was?  
>- Do not think I care where you were. But you had to leave the city without anyone knowing?<br>- Be careful Blair, if someone hears you said that can think you missed me.  
>- Then that person would need to go to a psychiatrist.<br>- Right. How are you?  
>- Bored, the doctor told me to stay a few more days to rest.<p>

- And what did you expect? Leave the hospital and have a party?

- Not a party, because Chuck is still there.  
>- Oh, some improvement?<br>- No, he is still unconscious.  
>- I am Sorry, as you are about it?<br>- I keep thinking that any minute he'll wake up, but so far nothing.  
>- He'll be fine.<br>- I hope so.  
>- I heard you saying that you would watch Roman Holiday? Have you not seen this film, like a hundred times?.<br>- Yes, it's Audrey. You should stay and watch with me.  
>- No, I don't think that is a good idea.<br>- Why not? It's not like we never did this before.  
>- It's getting late<p>

- Humphrey Don't worry, I'll never let the bogeyman get you.  
>- Funny. You know what; let's watch in the room downstairs.<p>

- Humphrey you're a little slower than normal today. You see that dark rectangle? It's a TV.  
>- I know, but ... Is your room.<br>- So? You have been here before.  
>- Yeah, but.<p>

- What?

- Nothing, let's go.

Blair saw Dan, who until now was standing by the door, come and sit on the floor  
>front of the TV. If she was not trying to understand what was wrong, she probably would have scoffed as he looked uncomfortable.<p>

- Dan? What are you doing?

- I sit down to watch the movie.

- On the floor?

- It's the only place in front of the TV.

- Besides the bed, why do not you sit here?

- I do not want to leave you uncomfortable.

- Why should I be uncomfortable?

- It's your bed, and I'm a guy.

- Dan, gets up of the floor.

- I'm very comfortable.

- If I did not know you, I'd say you're scared of me.

- I'm not afraid of you.

- Then get up there and sit beside me so we can watch the movie.

- Has anyone ever told you that you are an evil dictator?

- Yes, you.

Dan knew that he put his self-control in risk sitting down in that distance of Blair, practically of lingerie, in the bed. But if he refused, her would know that something was wrong, there was not exit.

In the middle of the film Blair felt their eyelids weigh, and not resisting she leaned in the shoulder of Dan, he was rigid in the moment that felt her head touch him, but on that moment a funny scene made he to smile, and Blair felt his body relax after that, it was so good to be there listening the beat of his heart, and when he involved her felt safe, that was something that she didn't feel at a long time. They were from that way to the end of the film, and while the credits went up Blair said:

- Isn't beautiful the form that she left he to make the one what was right? Even if was not what they wanted.

- To give up of something that you love to do the right, it is much more painful than you think, and every day you will wish do what you wanted. And you go remember because you don't do what you wanted, and that hurts.

Blair lifted a little her head, just enough to look for Dan, he had statement that with so much certainty that sounds more like memory of something than an opinion about the movie. That intrigued her; she needed know from where that had come.

- What did you choose? The right or love?

Dan faced her, he seemed confused, but suddenly he removed the hand of her shoulders and lifted catching the control and turning off the TV.

- Dan what you chose?

- I was just... Oh, my phone. It's Dan... Oh Alessandra, is my agent, see you tomorrow.

Dan left and Blair didn't understand what had happened, he was acting strange, but she can't think in anything that it explain that behavior and when Blair turned something called hers attention. Maybe it arrived a hour of discovering what had in that book.

- Alessandra, remember me to send you flowers for call me now.

- That would be a little difficult, unless you sent of airplane.

- Why? Where are you?

- I am on the way to Italy, a new author called my attention and I came to meet with him. Actually it was exactly for that that I call you. Two weeks ago Noah Shapiro call me wondering if I could show the city for Spencer Grant that will assume his/her publisher in NY and I said yes.

- Like Spencer Grant that edited "Inside". Let me guess you want me to show the city to her.

- That. Listen, I need to go for the embankment gate, will you help her don't you?

- Fine, send me the time of her flight and I will catch her in the airport, and show her the city.

- Thank you.

Dan was standing at the gate, at exactly ten o'clock as Alessandra had sent the email. He felt a little stupid with that little sheet with "Spencer Grant" writing, but how else could he know who she was. After yesterday with Blair, his head was a mess, and now he expected a person who has never seen before. He had known all personnel involved in the publication of his book except her. And when people began to go through the gate he was apprehensive until a girl appeared. Even dressed in executive style, Dan can tell she had a perfect body, any professional model will be jealous , and a face that resembled a porcelain doll, but what really drew attention was his eyes were a golden that looked like liquid gold and her hair was a bit darker than her eyes, but without losing the golden light. She stopped in front of him.

- Dan Humphrey picked me up at the airport. Interesting.  
>- Hmm .. The Alessandra can't come, she is in Italy.<br>- And now you're my guide.  
>- If you are not a problem for you.<br>- No way. But I think my biggest parade will be in the film forum, I heard that is the best classic and foreign films, not having a problem for you.  
>- Of course not, let me see the movies today.<br>Dan picked up his phone and looked at the films that would today, his face turned pale when he saw that Roman Holiday was among them, and the memory of last night hit him hard.  
>- Dan, What are the movies?<br>- Hmm .. It begins with Roman Holiday.  
>- You do not like this movie?<br>- No, I mean, yes I do. It is that he reminds me of a person.  
>- Is this the person who inspired you? I was responsible for his book, remember? I know everything.<br>- Hmm... Film Forum today, I can't wait. 

**In the****next****chapter****Blair****read the book,****Chuck****wakes up, and****more.**


End file.
